Unhinged
by Undead Prowess
Summary: Foxy's in need of a little repair. Luckily Freddy is willing to... lend a hand


**_Unhinged_**

* * *

><p>Foxy fumbled in the junk splayed across the floor behind his curtains. He avoided Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy at all costs. They were cruel, and his ample amount of exposed endoskeleton made him somewhat of a target. It agitated them, just as it should (for having no suit on your endoskeleton was against the rules at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza), but it still frightened him. Right down to a small corner in the myriad of chips that made up his brain, a cold dread creeped in as he thought of the other three.<p>

Bonnie was a male rabbit, known as Bonnie the Bunny to the people during the day. He was the guitarist of the band and also one of the most adequately suited of the Animatronics. His suit was covered in velvet-like fur, and he was so gentle in appearance…. You wouldn't think that at night, however. Foxy had every right to be scared of him!

Chica the Chicken, known as only Chica to Foxy and the others, was an Animatronic chicken. She unnerved him more than she frightened him. She also had teeth, something most billed creatures clearly lacked. Her bib, which said _let's eat_, only added to her horror factor. He was glad she never came near Pirate Cove, and neither did Bonnie.

Freddy Fazbear was the main singer in the band, and the main attraction of the restaurant and entire enterprise. Freddy Fazbear was no stranger to being the center of attention, and demanded it. He bullied the others into submission, always making sure they knew their place under his roof. It would be unfair to say Freddy did not care for his fellow Animatronics, but he certainly had no sympathy for them if they fell into disrepair, nor did he ever seem to grow attached to any of them. After all, he had once beaten Chica when she had refused his orders. Another time, he had healed her after the old nightguard pulled out a gun and used it on her (the cops arrested him, by the way).

Freddy scared him the most. Freddy was tall and powerful. He loved to hide in inappropriate places-women's bathrooms, the kitchen sink-it was all very sick. Foxy unscrewed the faulty bolt on the side of his jaw and it slacked painfully. He grunted, and it came out as a grating noise. It hurt his ears. He swiveled his still-ringing ears frantically, hoping nobody had heard him.

Freddy also had no qualms with hurting his fellow Animatronics. Though Foxy was terrified of all three of them, they were all petrified of Freddy. Freddy ruled over them like a tyrant. What he said went. Foxy began screwing in a correct bolt. He would need to get his suit at least somewhat repaired, or else Chica and Bonnie might completely turn on him.

Before he could even finish screwing in the bolt, a slow laugh sliced the air. He recognized it as Freddy's patronizing scoff and a tremor of fear sluiced through his metal. He dropped his tools. The unhinged bolt of his jaw fell away from his face and clicked to the floor, while his jaw once again dangled painfully from his face. He didn't dare to move any of his animatronic frame as he waited for their leader to appear. Their tyrant would make him pay, Foxy already knew that. He was weak, he was falling apart, he looked more endoskeleton than Animatronic. He shivered violently as he heard the thump of footsteps in the hall leading to Pirate's Cove. The twinkling noise from the children's music sprinkled the air with joy, but Foxy could not claim any of it. The song was upbeat but it held a grim meaning for him. Freddy only played that song at night to people he wanted to… "fix."

"Foxy," Freddy purred to him, smacking at the fading lavender curtains of Foxy's cozy little Pirate's Cove. They flailed back and brushed against Foxy's semi-exposed side. "Come out and play, will you?"

Foxy tentatively stood to his feet. He stepped forward and pushed his curtains apart. There was no use in hiding now, and it would only satisfy Freddy if he avoided being captured. Foxy spread his curtains and looked at Freddy. Freddy was built like an oversized teddy bear, save for his alarmingly white eyes. They constantly flickered and changed for some unknown reason. He was tall and powerful. The extra fluff of his upper arms and thighs gave him more strength than Foxy, or the others, for that matter. He tried responding with a "Yes," but his voicebox was damaged and all that sounded was more hideous, metal-grating racket. It must have insulted Freddy, for the tall, Animatronic bear slammed him down with his bulky paws. "On second thought, do not answer me. Your very voice is broken. I wonder what else is broken in that head of yours?"

Foxy didn't struggle to his feet. His jaw sent pangs of electrical pain shooting up his face. His metal eyelids slid over his eyes, and he sat still while he waited for the pain to subside. He felt Freddy grab his feet and pull him away, thumping over bumps in the halls and splintery bits of wood getting caught in his metal and exposed endoskeleton. He was dragged like a limp carcass to the kitchen. He didn't open his eyes again until he felt himself stop moving and Freddy dropped his exoskeleton feet. Foxy scrambled, nearly falling over again as he tried to stand upright. He looked Freddy over with fear still creeping over his endoskeleton. Freddy glared at him, yet a smile on his face.

"You're looking better Foxy. Have you been working on yourself?" He snickered. "That must be why Pirate's Cove always smells so bad."

"Except for the slackjaw, of course," Bonnie added, stepping out of the hallway. He-yes, he (most assumed Bonnie was female but the Creator had, ah, strange ideas for his robots)-had his paws clasped together evilly. He seemed to ignore Freddy's comment. "Though, I think you look better that way. It won't matter very soon, though. We'll give you a new suit, and you'll be as good as new, Foxy."

Chica scampered in from a dark corner of the room and nodded. "Yes, Foxy, you'll have a new suit, and it will be perfect for your bent framework. After all, you know nobody will ever use you ever again." She bared her teeth at him as she lifted his sign that said _out of order!_, except it was broken and hung loosely from the post. She laughed, and Bonnie laughed with her. Foxy bared his teeth as best as he could back at them. His slacked, hanging jaw was practically useless, yet it contained his sharpest of teeth.

Freddy silenced Chica and Bonnie with a sharp snarl at both of them. He stepped forward and took a swing at Foxy with one of his large paws. Foxy groaned, another horribly insulting noise, as Freddy smacked his exposed shoulder. He spun dizzily, landing on the floor with a thump. His back was now facing the others. He cringed, shaky, as their eyes spied his exposed back chest and the rear part of his head. He could feel the heat of their malicious gazes on him. He stayed stiff as a board, completely still. Fear gripped him, sending waves and waves of dread over every circuit in his body. His servo felt like it would freeze up simply from his fear. He could only sit still, pathetically vulnerable, as Freddy began to touch the back of his head, tearing away the framework of his endoskeleton. Foxy wouldn't dare try to harm Freddy. The little tykes loved him during the day, even if he was a murderous beast at night. Foxy knew if he were destroyed, he wouldn't be particularly missed, though his absence would maybe be enough to get Mike (the newest nightguard) fired.

Freddy stopped tearing away the framework of the back of his head. "Foxy," he began, "now I know why you disobey us. Your circuitry is so messed up and you are hopelessly wired wrongly. No wonder you keep trying to garner Mike's favor."

It was true. Foxy had been avoiding the others and trying to look as good to Mike as he could. He stayed hidden, and well away from him. He didn't want Mike frightened of him. After all, Mike was his only hope out of this place. He shook as Freddy began changing and switching wires. He yowled out in agony, in a gruff, deep voice so much unlike the voice he had once had when he still sang and danced with the others. At the same time, he did not regret biting the man he had, which caused him to go "out of order." Unlike what the public would leave you to believe, Foxy had actually bitten a _man_ in 1987. The man had been feeling up a sweet little girl's leg near the stage. She hadn't noticed, but Foxy had seen the hungry look in his eyes, the way he moved. He knew what he would have done, he had to do something.

Anger had filled every circuit in his body that day. He kicked a balloon that had rested on the ground and it bounced, popping on something on the floor. The little girl, startled, looked behind her to see Foxy. She giggled at his appearance and went scampering away, unfazed. Foxy waited until she left to move towards the man. The man had been there before; Foxy knew he was terrified of the Animatronics. Foxy herded him away into a hallway, and then pinned him against the wall. There, Foxy sank his teeth through the man's skin and skull, tearing his entire frontal lobe away. Skull and all, the man spasmed and yelled, sounding horribly mutilated. Good. Good riddance. Blood had stained Foxy's muzzle and the carpet there had to be ripped up and replaced when the huge pool of blood could not be cleaned away.

He heard Freddy suddenly cuss. The Animatronic bear backed away from Foxy, smacking at his own hand (it had apparently caught fire from a spark that had come from Foxy). Chica gave a loud hiss and skittered away to places unknown. Bonnie glared at Foxy with obvious hatred, but then went over to Freddy to help him. Bonnie liked Freddy, even if he feared him. Foxy wasted no time in hopping to his feet and bolting down the hallway to Mike's room, the security room. He couldn't take it anymore! He had to get out!

He wasn't surprised to find the door slammed shut and the sounds of terrified whimpers carried to him from the other side, but he was still frustrated. He banged his hook on the door, very much wishing Freddy had chosen a place visible on the cameras to commit his rearranging on Foxy. Foxy rapped on the door with his curved hook, desperately trying to stay upright. Whatever Freddy had done, his equilibrium felt off and awkward. It was hard to stand straight. His jaw still hung agape from his upper jaw. He punched the door with his hook quicker and harder. He knew his panicked state would come off as maddened to Mike, who definitely wouldn't be opening any doors for anyone now, but he couldn't help it! They were both stuck in this hellhole. They were both in danger, both frightened… Foxy didn't make anymore noise after a few seconds. Nobody answered the door, and nobody was going to. He sunk to the ground. It would be six A.M. soon. He just wished it would come sooner.

Then, the door popped open. The inside of the office went dark… Mike had run out of power. Mike had never run out of power before! Foxy panicked more, knowing Freddy would appear at any second with his music to scare Mike and try stuffing him into a suit. Foxy poked his snout inside and felt the same, intense, insurmountable desire to put Mike into a suit. However. Foxy, as much as his wiring made the man look like an endoskeleton, could see the human outline. No, he was not an endoskeleton, even though Foxy felt so convinced he must, absolutely must, put him in a suit. Foxy looked at Mike, his jaw still hanging haphazardly and with his suit looking tattered, torn, and in utter disrepair.

Mike yelled out and flattened himself against a wall. Pictures, posters, and other valuables clattered to the floor. He suddenly lurched forward, and hit the ground. There, he spasmed, shook, and made no more noise. Foxy let out a grating wail as he realized what was happening. Mike fell silent. In his vision, Foxy saw his eyes (which looked like white endoskeleton eyes) go blank, dark. Freddy's twinkling music filled the air, and then his evil, slow laugh sounded.

"Congratulations, Foxy. Now we don't have to stuff him into a suit at all. He can just be… spare parts," Freddy purred to him smoothly in his synthesized, robotic voice.

Foxy shook his head, in a state of utter disbelief and horror. But unlike Mike, he couldn't die. His soul was trapped here forever. Whatever he had been before, he was now trapped at this godforsaken place for all of eternity. He didn't remember ever not being Foxy. He envied Mike Schmidt, who lay dead on the floor. He envied that empty, hollow look. He would never look like that. His suit could change, his appearance could change, his name could change, but he would always exist, and so would his soul.

He would also always be at the mercy of Freddy Fazbear and the humans who kept him locked away in Pirate's Cove. Foxy slumped to the floor, defeated, and allowed Freddy to drag him away once more. Foxy didn't object as he was mutilated from the inside out. Freddy changed his wires, broke pieces of his endoskeleton, but… they didn't put him in a new suit… Once Freddy was finished, he merely repaired his outer framework and trudged with him back to Pirate's Cove, dumping him there. Foxy darted inside the curtains. He felt comforted, though not safe (he would never feel safe here). Foxy was too frightened to look in the broken mirror he had managed to sneak into his little cove. He didn't want to know what Freddy had done, and he was too scared to even imagine what Freddy had rewired in him. With his luck, Freddy had made him as bloodthirsty as Chica.

Eventually, Foxy forced himself to look into his mirror and check his wires, however. He sent a wave of electrical power through every circuit and bolt in his endoskeleton and wires, and looked for what was wrong. He was shocked to find Freddy had actually helped repair him. He had wondered where Chica and Bonnie had gone. When Freddy had dragged him back to the kitchen to continue working on him, they had been absent. He then picked up the broken handheld mirror in wonder. His face looked clean, and when he dared to look at the back of it, a new fabric patch had been placed over his exposed framework, as was most of his shoulders and lower back. His legs were still bare, but for the most part, he had been repaired.

Foxy stared in amazement at the mirror. Then horror struck him. Foxy had quite literally scared Mike to death, and he hadn't needed to. The man was dead now, and it was his fault. Maybe that was what Freddy had wanted, but knew how Foxy would react, and so repaired him (as if to make it up to him). It was nice to imagine Freddy had sympathy or compassion, but Freddy did not come off as the type. He fidgeted with the mirror. Eventually, he threw it down and let it shatter. He sat on the ground with a loud plopping noise, and awaited the humans to arrive at six AM to shut off their roaming mode and mount them to the stage for another day. The humans would arrive and find Mike dead. They would very quickly find some poor fool to replace him.

The rules at Freddy Fazbear's are as follows:

_1. Stay out of Pirate's Cove, our friend there is out of order._

_2. Don't touch any of the Animatronics, especially Freddy._

_3. BE GONE by TWELVE A.M. SHARP. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is not responsible for any harm or injury after hours!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chances are, you've never heard of me before from around this fanfiction. I've recently gotten into Five Nights at Freddy's and really do love the game, and plan to get the second when it's available. My favorite Animatronic so far is Foxy, with his state of disrepair and nimble little dash to your door. Plus I've heard that little tale of him trying to check on you and then you dying of a heart attack. In any case, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, some other fandoms I have written for:<strong>

**Skylanders**

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

**I also soon plan to write some stories for DreamWorks Dragons, some more Five Nights at Freddy's stories, and am in the midst of planning a Wizard101 story (full length and major focus, much like Rise of the Dragon King).**

_**Please review and tell me some of your stories if you want me to check them out! Cheers, 94, over and out! :3**_


End file.
